Usuario discusión:Oliver0796/Archivo1
Eso son mensajes archivados, si quieres dejarme un nuevo mensaje hazlo en mi discusión. ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Central de Wikia en Español! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Dragon Ball. Te recordamos que este wiki esta dedicado para la coordinación de todos los wikis del idioma hispano dentro de wikia. Si tu edición o contribución a este wiki no es relevante será borrada. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Cizagna (Discusión) 00:46 7 mar 2010 Re: Hola Ya tienes tus permisos de Reversor, en cuanto al usuario más adecuado para ser administrador, lo mejor es que solicite él mismo el puesto o la comunidad vote para nombrarle administrador, de esa forma la comunidad mostrará su aceptación con que coja ese cargo y él lo aceptará antes de que se lo demos ;). Gracias por interesarte por el wiki, anda un poco mal. Saludos.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:48 3 abr 2010 (UTC) RE: Ayuda Pokémon Wiki al igual que WikiDex no puedes agregar categorías a las páginas de usuario. A lo mejor y MAX copio el mismo código que no permite que pongan categorías--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 02:01 31 may 2010 (UTC) :Se puede, solo añade a la página de usuario este código: Categoría:Administradores y con eso bastará. Sin embargo me veo en la obligación de avisarte de que ya existe es.pokemon, Wikidex, por lo que es probable que se termine cerrando ese wiki por ser copia de Wikidex, eso suele pasar cuando se crea un wiki sobre otro wiki que es muy famoso y tiene mucho contenido, un saludo. --Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 10:33 2 jun 2010 (UTC) Tu nueva wiki Ah pues mira ve los Hubs ahi estan las categorías o hubs que es lo mismo--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 20:38 3 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Jajaja no ni idea de esas creo que solo por canarias las conocen(XD)--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 20:50 3 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola y gracias Hola Oliver gracias por contestar, el bloqueo fue para siempre, ya le envie un mensaje a Bola como me dijiste. Gracias Carloscorpion Re:Digimon wikia Hola, mira si eres el burócrata le puedes quitar en Especial:PermisosUsuarios pero de tu wiki o si el problemaes mayor comunicalo al staff desde tu wiki, saludos. MegaTalk 18:44 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Lista de wikis Hola, Oliver0796, añadí en tu lista de wikis porque aparecen en la Central de Wikia en las Series de España Wiki que también arreglé un poco.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:04 12 oct 2010 (UTC) lo deje por que no se me hacia travajar con joacoz y por otra parte el echo a mateo que el y yo fuimos selectos como administradores el puesto de burocrata lo quiero por que no yo apunto a mas oliver espero que no te enojes que me alla ido del puesto de administrador y quiera el de burocrata repentinamente ReD Oryushu si lo se pero no olvides que joacoz tb lo insulto y no tiene ningun castigo a favor aunque diga eso no inporta que joacoz no tenga castigo no lo hago por venganza si no por volver a tener una buena wiki Atte ReD Oryushu oliver tu tienes msn o skype para platicarte mejor acerca de mi puesto de burocrata ReD Oryushu Bueno Reconozco que la hora...bueno es demasiado poniendo la hora,pero como no es molesto...xD --Ciro →En Pokémonpedia ' ',editc. 17:42 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Musica Hola, Oliver0796, el portal música ya esta puesto el logo de tu wiki y dos más de otros wikis de música, gracias por el aviso.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:22 25 oct 2010 (UTC) :Amigo, podrás ver el fundador y fecha de creación en Digimon Wiki.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:31 25 oct 2010 (UTC) :Oliver, creaste el controvertido Helsing Wiki‎ como Alucard Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:56 25 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias solo q me enredaste,pero no te preocupes eske fuera del cole mi mente no piensa nada PD:si tienes una wikia y necesitas ayuda,contacta conmigo[[the master trainer}}]] 19:02 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Oliver... nesecito urgentemente tu ayuda Tengo uno amigo que tiene 6 perros, todos ellos con una enfermedad eternal, pero para que continuan vivos y sin dolores, se nesecita tratamientos que cuestan bastante dinero. Para ayudarme sigue las instrucciónes en el final del video La meta para salvarlos es de 2.000€, claro que nadie donara 2.000€ derepente, pero poco a poco se conseguira. Confio en ti, no se nesecita donar mucho, cuanto mas mejor pero solo con 5€, 3€, 1€ ya ayudan. Gracias pido perdon a los helper, Administradores y Staff que haga esto pero es algo de vida o muerte. oliver si por acaso no quieres ayudar por economia, o sinceramente no queires ayudar no te detestare, estare triste pero, dejalo lo unico es que no ofendas. Gracias y mcuha suerte MAESTRO AX -- Discusión -- Blog '-' Animal Crossing Enciclopedia''- Poké-Expertos'' 16:19 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Wiki Hola, Oliver, soy experto en arreglos de la lista de wikis y infos, usa la Plantilla:Wiki y poner en los infos.- Saludos.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:55 29 oct 2010 (UTC) :Bien Oliver, debes tener cuidado en crear infos, ya que me encontre confusión de otro wiki como Animal Crossing Wiki vs Animal Crossing Enciclopedia, hay que ver primero el wiki con el nombre del SITENAME, la fecha de creación, fundador, logo, link interwiki y URL.- Saludos.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:04 29 oct 2010 (UTC) :Oliver, me sorprende que vienes del lugar legendario de una isla La Atlántida desaparecida del mar cerca de las Islas Canarias, que tu vives.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:13 29 oct 2010 (UTC) :Oliver, un consejo, no poner en la lista de wikis en español, wikis de otros idiomas, inglés, alemán, etc., ya los revertí el wiki Friends en inglés.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:19 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Muchas, Muchas, pero que muchas gracias Pues ya dos wikias famosas, nada mal, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, por cierto yo también estoy haciendo publicidad, pero las personas solo miran el video y después se van :(, tu me haz donado algo: tu ayuda, XD, en serio me estas ayudando esto que haces vale como si fuese dinero. Si es posible avisa a tus amigos o a Star Wars Wiki, Wikidex (allí ay muchisimos usuarios, mucho pero que muchos). Muchisimas gracias, también espero que Youtube apoye mi video, el video con mas reproduciones (RECORD) fue uno de Lady Gaga... Espero que el mio también sea uno de los mas visitados. Gracias nuevemente de parte: Mia, de mis perros y de mi famillia. MAESTRO AX -- Discusión -- Blog '-' Animal Crossing Enciclopedia''- Poké-Expertos'' 20:17 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Logos Hola. Los logotipos para las páginas de información de las wikis se usan directamente desde esa wiki, no hay que subirlos aquí porque los borrarán. 00:23 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Una pregunta Aquí puedes ver los registros de los cargos. Ya no tengo ningún cargo allí.-- 20:57 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Peticiones de adopcion Hola, ya deje mi peticion pero no la han respondido y necesito ser burocrata para poder mejorarla tecnicamente y otras cosas que solo el buocrata puede hacerlo. Necesito su respuesta lo mas rapido posible. Rath0897 18:14 2 nov 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 Re: Sobre añadir wiki (Que mundo más cruel...) Ok gracias por avisar, ya que nadie lo hizo. Ąλəɔяaɳ 15:11 5 nov 2010 (UTC) hola de hecho ya lo hice pero me dijeron que estaba repetida la peticion si quieres mirala David07 (discusión). 15:02 14 nov 2010 (UTC) y otra cosa me puedes crear un favicon? por favor Gracias por todo muchas gracias. Ciencia Matemática ¿Dudas? 14:59 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola. Yo creo que es mejor mi Wiki no? Es esta:: http://es.godwar.wikia.com DarkToni ¿Dudas?, Preguntame 19:36 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Es que, no nos llevamos bien. Y lo mío era una tontería pero luego se hizo serio. DarkToni ¿Dudas?, Preguntame 19:47 23 nov 2010 (UTC) :Oigan, el Wiki de Toni lo copio desde God of War, los estoy comparando las creaciones de artículos de ambos wikis, total el wiki de Toni lo van a cerrar inminentemente, el Wiki God of War permanece inalterable.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:17 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Logros Hola, Oliver, los logros se activan todos los lunes, (faltan 3 días), el staff se encarga de activar los logros, paciencia amigo.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 23:03 25 nov 2010 (UTC) dandan hola amigo soy mega tyranitar hace tiempo que no te hablaba190.39.172.232 01:44 26 nov 2010 (UTC)mega tyranitar Re: ¿Qué impone a eso? Solo respondí a algo... xD Ya que hagan lo que hagan no conseguirán nada nunca. Ya que estoy por aquí... ¿necesitas ayuda? xD Ąλəɔяaɳ 20:48 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Plantilla ok Lex-ph Lista de wikis Hola, Oliver, veo que estas editando bien lo correcto en la lista de wikis, todas las wikis deben estar en un solo artículo, ya que un helper verificará quién están los wikis con el mismo tema, lo cerrarán, salvo el wiki el primero en fundar y los demás sin remedio.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:28 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Pregunta El encargado de los xats privados es el mismo creador del xat, es como en Wikia, quien crea la wiki tiene poderes de burócrata, igual los xats; quien crea el chat es el encargado. Asi que quien lo creo debío banearlos.-- 22:17 29 nov 2010 (UTC) ::Entonces el que creo el chat debio de haber dado el cargo de moderador o dueño al chat y el fue quien los baneo, no hay otra explicación.-- 22:51 29 nov 2010 (UTC) :::Sí, el se puede encargar de eso.-- 01:17 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Re: Duda A este paso, el día de mi cumpleaños felicitaré a todo el mundo sin darme cuenta de que el que cumple años soy yo. Un despiste por mi parte, corregido el error, gracias por el apunte ;).--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 08:59 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Poke-Expertos Wiki Hola, Oliver, ya veo que se cerró el wiki Poke-Expertos y se redireccionó a WikiDex, no hay problema si quitaste el link en la lista de wikis.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:10 1 dic 2010 (UTC) :Oliver, hay un pepe el vivo que quiere publicidad para conseguir usuarios, borrar el Wiki Digimon Fanon.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:21 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Sobre la administración de Halopedia Hola, lei lo que me dijiste en mi discusion y voy a hacer la votación. Lo único que quiero decirte es si al terminar la votación con quien puede contactar para que elija al administrador, contigo o con otro mas? Permisos de usuario Hola, gracias por la respuesta que me enviaste (solo 1 ma sirvio, la otra no mucho), me meti al enlace que me pasaste para los permisos de usuario pero me aparece esto: No tienes permiso para hacer eso, por el siguiente motivo: No tienes permiso para realizar cambios de grupos a usuarios. Y no se por que, si ya adopte la wiki y me la entregaron (por decrlo asi).Rath0897 21:00 5 dic 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 Pero Wikia me envió un mensaje a mi hotmail que yo soy el nuevo dueño adoptivo de Marvel Wiki y que me encargara de ella. Rath0897 21:12 5 dic 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 Gracias Por ayudarme hacer el info del Wiki Eiffel 65, esta un poco desolada pero en estos dias creare mas artículos para hacerla crecer mas.. También tratare de crear una buena portada. Expicport 23:59 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Halopedia Hola, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, si se como darle derechos a los usuarios, el problema es que no soy burócrata. Ya había intentado contactar a bola, sin embargo no me ha respondió, así que creo que intentare contactar a Cizagna. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 23:31 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Cambios de nombre Ok, muchas gracias por la ayuda --Expicport 23:52 20 dic 2010 (UTC) :Jejejeje, si ya tenemos a un amigo Oliver como "mosca" que siempre adelantas.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 23:48 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Logros Hola, Oliver, vi que cambiaste de nombre de usuario a Goku por ti, eso es vandalismo, ya lo revertí, nunca debes cambiar cualquier nombre de otro usuario, plis.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:13 22 dic 2010 (UTC) :En la discusión de Bola esto está escrito, no se puede cambiar.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:53 28 dic 2010 (UTC) :Oliver, no lo veo nada de confusión, si el usuario no firmo, se pone {Nofirmado|Nombre}, es normal.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 01:07 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias, Oliver, mira tengo mucho trabajo en mi oficina y al mismo tiempo wikia, mejor voy a salir para evitar más cansancio.- Gracias.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 01:16 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Re: una cosa... Bueno... sobre eso... poner así las letras: dkjfsgndgfdg se denomina spam, pero también puede ser tu teoría, es decir las dos cosas son spam, vamos estoy seguro que lo mio lo es, pero lo tuyo... xD Y... ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ąλəɔяaɳ 11:31 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno :Movido a w:c:es:Usuario Discusión:Con_Carne#Fusi.C3.B3n_de_Wikis algo Hola , en death note si miras las peticiones fui aeptado y se supone que debo de ser burocrata pero al parecer solo tengo poderes de adminitstrador :S 15:05 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Si pero es que venia para decir que ya tengo 105 ediciones cuando vi que aceptaron mi peticion ¿da lo mismo? 17:49 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Lista de wikis Hola, Oliver, es cierto que la Naturaleza Wiki, no existe, primero tienes que ver los links que resultó ser la Reciclando Wiki, que si existe.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:21 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Fusion Hola, Oliver, la anime y manga fueron fusionados en uno solo automaticamente como animanga Manga Anime Wiki, hay que redireccionar Manga con anime en Wikia.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 17:04 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia Hola, Oliver, veo que si se puede copiar wikipedia a wikia con plantilla enlace de donde viene y asunto terminado y sin problemas.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:04 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Por solucionar el problema, Feliz Año Nuevo! Goopis9 (Hablame) (Hazañas) Kid VS. Kat Wiki 22:01 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok Gracias ↘•̊One moment,the planet愛•̊Time and Space•̊↗光 01:54 3 ene 2011 (UTC) Paisano :Oliver, ahí esta tu paisano de las Islas Canarias. Hazlo amigo.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 21:41 4 ene 2011 (UTC) :Jejejeje, tu paisano de esta wikia Usuario:AridanY7 de las Islas Canarias.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 21:52 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Adopciones Para dar información adicional en la página de adopciones, lo mas favorable sería agregar enlaces a la información que has proporcionado como lo has hecho la última vez. Muy bien ;)-- 16:09 5 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ah, ya ni recordaba esa edición. Sí, lo hicieron en todas las páginas de usuario de los participantes del impulso wikis.-- 16:14 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya lo se pero tengo en cuenta de que alguien mas lo hara por mi gracias.Lex-ph 18:45 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Igualdad de derechos Tienes razon respecto a lo de burocrata( solo dije mi nombre por eso de que he sido administrador mas que ellos), aunque tambien tendre que preguntar a los otros 2 que estan activos que opinan, por si tienen pasan por muchas wikis. Por cierto, la otra pregunta que hice a Bola, sabes como hacer este tipo de plantilla? Me gustaria poder crear ese tipo de plantillas que con pulsar ese simbolo sale el contenido, asi plantillas como la de piratas de Barbablanca no ocuparian tanto sitio. Sabes, gracias pues tira de ese enlace de arriba y creame una llamada Plantilla:Marina y me la muestras CUANDO puedas crearla y acabes, me seria util partir de esa y poder crear otras. Grandpiece GRAN ERROR Protegiendo paginas me equivoque y lo protegi contra todo tipo de usuario que no fuera administrador en vez de contra los no registrados. En cuanto la plantilla, pon los nombres que figuran en la plantilla de la inglesa, gracias por tu ayuda, deberia haber entrado mas a Dragon Ball aparte de consultarla habria copiado la de los Saiyajins para hacerlo. *Otra cosa sabes donde han trasladado el Sitenotice? desde la instauracion del Nuevo Estilo que no he pensado en usarlo y falta poco para abrir el VPD. *'He estado en Dragon Ball Wiki cogiendo los codigos de una plantilla de esas y los he pegando en una pagina que he entrado( lo probe sin guardar los cambios) por lo que parece que alli si cualquier plantilla de esas se supone que no habria ningun fallo', es como si la wiki de One Piece le faltara algo (del Sitenotice o algo parecido) que permite que eso funcione. Grandpiece :Respondido en su discusión de One Piece. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 11:47 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Re:Petición a los helper No se de que hablas, yo solo le pedi que borre esos artículos a Cizagna, nunca le dije algo a Bola. Saludos. --Lord of Dark ~ ¿Algø qu€ Ðecir? 21:21 12 ene 2011 (UTC) OK Gracias por la informacion soy fan del videojuego y me gustaba el poder ver si podia editar una wiki sobre el juego en cuestion. GP hola oliver soy dariel el da la solicitud te dire el burocrata se ha retirado por un par de meses eso es lo k me han dicho, y si hago k los demas me acepten como administrador me daras los poderesDariel lopez 15:20 22 ene 2011 (UTC) hola oliver me dijiste k en una semana me podrias hacer caso y les dirias a los helpers k ya si podiamos pedir los poderes de administradores, es decir no queremos una adopcion solo queremos los poders, ya que la wiki necesita una renovacion, dime k te parece"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 02:22 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Oliver0796 bueno mi pregunta es sobre la adopcion que ise para goldensun czuereslloa dijoque nececitaba mas ediciones pero la wiki tiene 6 paginas osea la crearon y no isieron nada por eso yo quiero adoptarla desde el principio osea si es posible borrar las paginas que tiene... 150px|link=user:wachopelao 08:25 28 ene 2011 (UTC) pero el wiki esta muerto! yo quiero ser admin para comensar a cambiarle el diseño mira hasta le tengo un fondo echo , ademas de que me es importante cambiar el diseño luego crear las plantillas luego asi y cuando este lo basico echo ago articulos yo no peudo editar con una wiki asi...150px|link=user:wachopelao 18:59 28 ene 2011 (UTC) thumb si lo comprendo esa condicion es porque existen wikis con porlomenos 40 o 50 paginas las cuales obiamente cualquirea no peude llegar y aser lo quye se le plasca peror esa teine 6 no tiene infobox no puedo editar el diseño ni nada... osea yo queria crear una wiki asi pero ya esta ocupado el nombre y no tiene nada el creador tiene 1 edicion... no es justo que tenga que hacer varios articulos y despues tener que ree editarlos para las otras plantillas o alguna cosa en e lmediawiki:wikia.css... ademas de que puedo empesar solo sin que algun helper aga lo principal... se crear los infobox y otros asi que no entiendo la razon de no permitirmelo... como dije si yo pudiera usar el nombre del wiki... 150px|link=user:wachopelao 22:05 28 ene 2011 (UTC) O tambien oliver ya sin dicucion dijiste "Normas" pues fijate que cumplo todas hola oliver, gracias por tu avios sobre las adopciones, solo pedire la de resident evil y le dejare a jefer origami el puesto de administrador de naruto fanon, ademas kisiera saber si tu sabes hacer plantillas ya k yo kiero aprender a hacer plantillas, te agradeceria k me enseñaras o me dijeras kiensabe hacerlas"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 01:12 30 ene 2011 (UTC) hola, gracias por tu respuesta pero quisiera k aceptaras crear plantillas infoboxes y userboxes, para varios wikis en los que estoy ademas de k me enseñes como crearlas"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 02:53 30 ene 2011 (UTC) bien mucgas gracias por tu ayuda, quisiera k crearas algunas plantillas de infoboxes, para la wiki the all american rejects, las k yo kisiera k crearas son *banda *letra *album *gira *musico *concierto *cancion se k son muchas pero puedes ir creandolas una por una, o como te guste, k pena contigo y gracias"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 03:09 30 ene 2011 (UTC) plantillas bien de paso gracias, ahora te dire k aparecera en cada plantilla, solo estas infoboxes, perdon por k son tan largas, losiento Att:dariel lopez *Banda Banda Imagen Comentario Origen Genero Actividad Discografica Asociados Web Miembros Antmiembros *cancion Cancion Imagen Comentario LadoA LadoB Lanzamiento Grabacion Formato Genero Duracion Discografica Autor Productor Albumref Anterior Siguiente Cancionsample *concierto Concierto Imagen Comentario Fecha Lugar Escenario Audiencia Gira *musico Nombre Imagen Comentario Nombrereal Alias Nacimiento Origen Muerte Edad Familia Ocupacion Genero Instrumento Actividad Discografica Banda Asociados Web *album AlbumImagen Comentario Lanzamiento Grabacion Genero Duracion Discografica Productor Antecesor Sucesor Sencillos :Listo, y respondido en la discusión de su Wiki. --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:30 30 ene 2011 (UTC)